The present invention relates generally to ophthalmologic implants, and more particularly to an intraocular lens having an improved haptic.
Modern cataract removal procedures commonly are followed by the implantation of an intraocular lens (IOL) in either the anterior or posterior chamber of the eye. To assist the surgeon typically the implant is made of a foldable, and flexible material. Harder materials have been employed as well. Nonetheless, it is typical that the IOL must be able to be passed through an incision on the order of several millimeters or less, and then be manipulable within the lens capsule for proper positioning.
A typical IOL includes a central lens or optic portion (which replaces the lens of the eye) and a plurality of supporting members, known generally as haptics. Haptics are typically outwardly extending (e.g., radially, tangentially, or the like) structures that are attached to the optic and support the optic within the eye by pressing against adjacent tissue.
In designing IOLs, it is frequently the desire of the designer to provide a haptic structure that permits ready insertion into the lens capsule of the eye and which stabilizes the optic within the eye, helping to prevent undesired lateral, torsional, rotational or twisting and vaulting movement (e.g., with anterior chamber IOLs) within the eye.
The lens capsule of the eye is suspended by fine threadlike zonules. Desirably, implantation of an IOL is accomplished without trauma to the lens capsule or the zonules. For instance, it is common that where inadequate zonular structure is present, an implant than needs to be placed in front of the iris of the eye, or even stitched to the wall of the eye, as recognized by the person skilled in the art.
Examples of IOLs, illustrating various haptic configurations include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 395,512; 5,405,386; 5,376,115; 5,306,297; 5,282,855; 5,266,241; 5,047,051; 4,863,539; 4,863,465; 4,842,600; 4,617,023; 4,502,163; 4,468,820; Des. 267,197; and Des. 267,041 hereby incorporated by reference. Several manufactures make a posterior chamber implant (PCIOL) with a single completely enclosed eyelet on each haptic. It is believed, Allergan, Inc., offered an implant with two completely enclosed eyelets on each end of a haptic, which required passage of a suture through the eyelets. The applicant has presented a paper entitled xe2x80x9cA Closed-Chamber, Scleral Tunnel Approach to Sutured PCIOLs,xe2x80x9d April, 1998 (San Diego, Calif.), in which the applicant disclosed a single partially enclosed eyelet on each of two haptics.
The device and method of the present invention provides an improved approach to the implantation of PCIOLs in an eye. The device and method advantageously employ a plurality of fixation eyelets, and preferably 3 or more, collectively on the haptics of the IOL. Though other sequences are possible, in one preferred procedure, sutures or other securing structure are passed into an eye and properly located. Thereafter the IOL is positioned at its ultimate site, securing the haptics to the eye with the sutures. In another particularly preferred procedure, the fixation eyelets permit mechanical securing of the IOL to the eye in situ after the sutures or other securing structure has been placed in the eye.
The device and method of the present invention offer any of a number of advantages over prior devices and methods. For instance, multi-point fixation helps to stabilize the optic and secure it from undesired movement in response to external forces. The need to guide and pass a suture through the eyelet during surgery also is obviated. Other advantages are also possible.